


Strange Old World

by AnnagrammaDevice



Category: Dice Dice My Darling (Podcast), Vamps in Vegas
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnagrammaDevice/pseuds/AnnagrammaDevice
Summary: Loretta before the episode of Dice, Dice My Darling: Goth Phase part 10.





	Strange Old World

Loretta couldn’t quite remember how she ended up with the poor mangled raccoon sleeping in her lap. In fact, the last thing she could recall of the night before was going to the 24 hour laundromat around the corner from her house. She had been having trouble sleeping again, so she decided to put her insomnia to work for her, rather than fight it. She thought for sure that her wheelchair buzzing through the apartment in the wee hours would have woken her live-in nurse, Rosa. Thankfully, she had made it out of the apartment hassle free.

When she arrived at the Suds n’ Duds, none of the washing machines that were easy to reach from her chair had been available, she had to ask the attendant to help her. He said she reminded him of his grandma, just as she was about to say something very witty, an odd group of people had shambled in. Next thing she knew, she was back in her apartment with all the curtains drawn, a small bandage on her neck and this sad looking raccoon on her lap. It was a strange old world. 


End file.
